customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING
This sound effect can be found on The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. It was first recorded between early 1990 and April 1992 because the same library was in the making at that time. First debuting in Tiger Troops episode, "Death from Above", it's typically referred to as the "Baby Kate Cry," due to it frequently being used for the character Baby Kate Read crying on Arthur. Basic Info * First recorded: Between early 1990 and April 1992 * Creator: TBA * Owner: Sound Ideas (1992-present) * Origin: Canada * Year debut: May 6, 1992 * First heard: Death from Above (a Tiger Troops episode) * Area used: Worldwide It was first recorded between early 1990 and April 1992 because The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library was in the making at that time. First debuting in the Tiger Troops episode, "Death from Above", it's typically referred to as the "Baby Kate Cry", due to it frequently being used for the character Baby Kate Read crying on Arthur. This crying sound is commonly associated with Baby Kate from Arthur. Used In TV Shows * Arthur * Adventure Time (Heard once in "Jake the Dog" and "Dad's Dungeon") * The Adventures of Paddington Bear (Heard often in "Paddington the Babysitter.") * The Amazing World of Gumball (Heard in six episodes.) * Archer * Atomic Betty (Heard in "Who's the Baby Now?") * Barney & Friends (Heard once in "Room for Everyone".) * The Big Comfy Couch * Big Time Rush (Heard once in "Big Time Wedding.") * Blue's Clues (Heard once in "The Baby's Here!" (after the viewers point at the gray baby alligator, it cries like that) and mainly used for Cinnamon.) * Brendan's Town * Bubble Guppies (Heard once in "Bubble Baby!") * Caillou (Heard once in "Caillou's All Alone" in a high pitch and "Caillou Roars" in a normal pitch.) * Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales (Heard once in "El Materdor.") (After Mater is supposedly defeated by the bulldozers, one of the cars in the audience is making this crying sound.) * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood * The Fairly OddParents * Family Guy (Heard once in "Cop and a Half-wit".) * Law & Order (Heard in the last 17 seasons.) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Heard once in "Equestria Games".) * Power Rangers * Sesame Street * Shining Time Station (Heard once in "Mr. Conductor Gets Left Out" on the 24 Hour Crybaby Channel.) * Smasher * Soul Calibur: A New Legend * Super Why * Tiger Troops (Debut, heard once in "Death from Above" during Mary and Rachel's flashback when Baby Rachel is crying and being afraid of scary sounds outside, along with Baby Mary. Also, heard in later seasons) * The Wacky Days * What Do Sheep Do? Movies * Adopting Terror (2012) * Alphabet Soup (1994) * Antz (1998) * Arthur Christmas (2011) (Heard in a high pitch) * Baby Geniuses (1999) * Baby Geniuses 2: Superbabies (2004) * The Boxtrolls (2014) (Baby Eggs starts crying after his father was killed by Snatcher) * Cascade (1994) * Evolution (2001) * For Richer or Poorer (1997) (Heard after Brad Sexton shouts "$5,000,000?" In a bank) * Go Fiddle! (1993) * The Hangover (2009) (Heard from Baby Carlos after the police car door hits him) * Hans Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018) * The Hollars (2016) * How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) * The Kingdom (2007) (Heard from a little girl when a war nearby scared her.) * License to Wed (2007) * My Baby's Daddy (2004) * The Onion Movie (2008) * Quints (2000) (Heard throughout the film) * Scary Movie 5 (2013) (Aidan does it every time he cries) * Schindler's List (1993) (Remastered version only, When you pass the first 50 minutes of this long movie, Baby Kate's cry was heard in the background, if you listen very carefully.) * Shrek the Third (2007) (Heard from an ogre baby after it vomits) * Shrek Forever After (2010) * Stolen Babies (1993) (heard during the climax) * The Unauthorized Full House Story (2015) * Wonder Woman (2017) (When Diana sees a baby, she tries to grab him, but then she made him cry.) Scare Factor * Nightmare - According to MikiDex, this sound is a common, ANNOYING sound of a baby crying frequently used by Baby Kate in the show Arthur. It has been used in LOTS of other popular media. It is a female baby cry, but it is used for male babies in some sources, like Baby Eggs in "The Boxtrolls" or Baby Carlos in "The Hangover". It has been wide-spread, even popping up in a social studies textbook audio of all places! This sound has been protested by many users on this website who feel it needs to die already. AVOID THIS SOUND LIKE THE PLAGUE, AND IF IT IS IN YOUR FAVORITE SHOW, SKIP THE PART IT IS IN!!